Senna Xavier "Draph" Bond
Draph - The Professor D. O. B: '06/05/81 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: 'New York City '''Occupation: Philosophy Professor Power (If DNA Alternate): '''Claircognizance/DNA Replication '''Affiliations: Formerly part of the Phoenix Alliance Application: Senna Xavier "Draph" Bond Personality Draph is a thoughtful man. While he has potential to show leadership qualities, he sometimes lacks the confidence into following through with taking charge. Draph makes the occasional attempt to be funny, especially when teaching. The professor enjoys thinking in situations in terms of philosophy and psychology, a spin-off of his first ability - what kind of waves can he make by simply stepping into the pond? He is a heavy proponent of the chaos theory's butterfly effect and how one small action can snowball into something much greater. The man sees his own purpose as one to further the purpose of others in a positive light. While Draph isn't afraid to use his powers, he prefers to try to address any situation with just claircognizance and telekinesis. Following the death of his fiancée Maria due to actions by Building 26, Draph has maintained that he will do everything in his power to keep those closest to him safe. The professor blames himself for her death and his stubbornness refuses to fully let go of the blame, nor allow anyone else to suffer due to his own inaction - making him more readily accept use of his other abilities. Though he has overcome the the majority of grief and guilt, he does lapse back occasionally into sorrow and pity, but arises like a phoenix with a renewed sense of purpose in wanting to help others more (poetic, huh?). However, he currently views himself as "retired" from battling specials/special hunters and instead has taken to teaching in order to further help others, as he realizes the importance in learning. Despite his leadership capabilities - displayed while heading the Phoenix Alliance against forces such as the original Company and Building 26 - the loss of Maria has shaken his confidence to the point that Draph struggles to believe in himself when it comes to a leadership role. In addition to wanting to help others, he holds to a strong sense of honesty. Though Draph has all the makings to be both a hero and a leader, his hesitation stems from the possibility of losing someone else in a similar manner as he lost the love of his life. History Professor Senna "Draph" Xavier Bond first discovered that he had an ability at the age of fifteen. Upon having a family meeting, he was made aware that he was "special" and that, in order to remain safe, it was important that he kept this aspect of his life a secret. Given time, he realized that he was able to mimic the abilities that his family members held. Upon discovering this, his parents formed a hypothesis - suggesting that he had absorbed the ability of his meant-to-be twin upon the merging of their cells. As a result, Senna became reserved due to guilt over his second ability, only allowing himself to use the replicated power of his deceased grandmother (in honor of her memory): telekinesis. Prior to his college years, Draph befriended Maria and Sophia - two specials much like himself - and the three decided to use their abilities for the benefit of all. During their college years, they quickly became high-valued targets of The Company, were offered positions at Pinehearst, and even helped the inevitable fall of Building 26. Their constant struggles created close ties amongst the group. Maria and Draph began to date and even became engaged during his senior year of college. The love birds were inseparable, spending nearly every waking moment together. During their fight against the elite members of Building 26, however, Draph paid for his hesitance to use other abilities - during one particularly violent rescue attempt against Building 26, Maria was killed. Devastated, Draph removed himself from the field of heroics. The professor was caught in a downward spiral of alcoholism - nearly losing his teaching accreditation in the process. As a means to clean himself up, the professor left his home of South Dakota and moved to New York. He is now employed at the New York University as a philosophy professor, though his hero mantle remains on the shelf. However, with the recent outcropping of terrorist attacks, it seems only a matter of time before the professor is drawn back in again, lest someone else make the sacrifice that he had to make in losing the woman that he loved. Current Situation Draph has very recently completed his dissertation over Nietzschian's Overman philosophy, completing his Ph.D. and becoming a doctorate in Philosophy, specializing in evolutionary ethics, now making his Doctor Senna Bond. He has also approached Isaac Mendez, in attempts to discover his role in the Nemesis terrorist plot. Unbeknownst to those who view Draph as an ally, however, he has also been approached by Yomin Breise - the face of Nemesis. Skills *Highly intelligent - Draph is currently working on his dissertation for his Ph.D. in Philosophy - Evolutionary Ethics. *Leadership Capabilities - Though torn at the loss of Maria, there still shines certain qualities of a leader in Draph. *Unselfish - Draph knows the risks; yet, time and time again, he takes on whatever the newest threat may be for the better good. Motivational Lyrics *''I hope and pray that you never need me, but - rest assured - I will not let you down.'' *''Cure me of my doubting blood and drain from me the sins I love. And take from me my disbelief; I know it should come easily, but it remains inside of me. It battles and devours me. It cuddles up beside of me and whispers – it convinces me…'' *''On my last night on earth I won't look to the sky. Just breathe in the air and blink in the light. On my last night on earth I'd pay a high price to have no regrets and be done with my life.'' Category:Canons